Forbidden Love
by sammysgirl4ever
Summary: AU Sam is a Demon and Dean is an Angel. Each chapter has a summary. It's kinda like a Romeo and Juliet story. Please read!
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

_**Hey guys! I was bored and was trying to think of more wincest stories to write. I was actually watching Jeff Dunham Arguing With Myself while writing. I had recorded it, so I decided to watch it. **_

_**Summary of Chapter: It's a prolouge. Don't really have a summary...**_

This is a tale of forbidden love, of an angel and a demon, living on earth, living their lives, without heaven nor hell watching. For they had branded their ribs with symbols in which no deamon nor an angel could see them.

The tale of Angel Dean Winchester and Demon Sam Winchester. What a loving tale.

Please, stay tuned for the beginning of this wonderful tale...

_**Hey guys! I hope I got you hooked! I really hope I do. I really want you to stay tuned, because I am really going to be writing this as much as possible. I can't get this out of my system!**_

_**~sammysgirl4ever**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**This is where it starts. The tale of forbidden love tale of Demon Sam and Angel Dean. The reason I made Sam the demon is because of the whole thing with him being Lucifer's vessel and Dean the angel cause of being Michael's vessel. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Summary of Chapter: Sam and Dean start walking the earth in their own form. Then, they meet.**_

_**A/N: Samand Dean were never mortals, but over time have developed mortal characteristics. Sam looks ike Sam and Dean looks like Dean... kinda. They still have the same face and build/shape.**_

_-Demon Sam-_

Out from under the earth came a demon from Hell. His name? Sam. His 'father' did not know he escaped from Hell, to live on earth. You see, Sam was not like any other demon from Hell. He was not a killer, except to kill someone who hurt someone who did nothing to the attacker.

Sam crawled out of the earth, and huffed. He did not know that if he crawled from under the ground he would have trouble breathing.

Once Sam caught his breath, he stood. He looked around at his surroundings. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a red shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and a black jacket. He looked at hair. He had black hair and read streaks.

"Humans look like this? Okay then." Sam said. He looked and saw a town.

"I believe that is what people call a town." Sam said. He was not used to his surroundings, but intended to get used to it. He then started walking towards the town, intending to explore.

_-Angel Dean-_

Just as Sam was crawling out of the earth from Hell, an angel crahed into a meadow from Heaven. His name? Dean. Dean's 'father' did not know he had escaped to live on the earth, just like Sam's 'father' did not know he escaped. Dean sat up, and rubbed his head.

"Well, I believe I deserve that for escaping. I just hope Father doen't try to find Mother Earth to 'teach me a lesson' as humans say." Dean said to himself. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a jean jacket. He looked at his hair. He had brown hair with white streaks.

"Humans look like this?" Dean asked himself, then thought for a minute. "Well, at least I will blend in." He said. He looked around and saw a town.

"Well, I am suddenly hungry." Dean said, rubbing his stomach. "I believe I will try what humans call 'pie'." Dean said, then headed towards the town.

_**~Quick Break: I hope you all enjoy so far! I am trying to upgrade my words. Well, let's continue. And please no bad reviews about this part.~**_

_-Sam-_

Sam looked at all the humans as he explored the town.

'Damn! All these humans look different! I thoght they were supposed to look the same!' Sam thought. He shrugged. His stomach growled.

'I guess I am hungry.' Sam thought. He looked around and found a restraunt called _Paul's Pizza and Pastries. _Sam decided to go there to eat.

_-Dean-_

Dean was sitting in _Paul's Pizza and Pastries _waiting for his cheeseburger that he had ordered, when he heard the door open and close. He saw someone sit next to him. He looked at that person.  
>"Hello." Dean said.<p>

"Hi." the person said.

"My name is Dean. What's yours?" Dean aked.

"Sam." the peron said.

_**I know it was kinda short. I'll work on that. The next one should be ALOT longer. In fact, it may take you awhile to finish reading it. It may take me awhile to write it. So if you don't see another chapter for awhile, then it's probably because I made it so long.**_

_**Reviews from Prolouge**_

_**casammy-**__I am going to be attentive to the publication of his history, am a vicious fan of the wincest dean/sammy, specially those in which dean always is the macho alpha, very possessive and dominant and that is capable of killing if it is that someone looks at it_

_**cold kagome-**__omg.. can't wait for it... . lol sound aweosme.._

_**Tendencia-**__Oh please please do write this please, sounds awesome in supernatural style O_O! but will it be like in the book or in some of your style?_

_**Please leave good reviews! It motivates me! And to anwer your question Tendencia, it's gonna be my own style. By the 'Romeo/Juliet kind of story' thing, I meant that it they were forbidden to fall in love. **_

_**Again, please be patient for the next chapter! I'm trying to make it REALLY long.**_

_**~sammysgirl4ever**_


End file.
